Nothing Without You
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: Light always tried to keep Misa off his mind but Misa will do anything to make sure she's always on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

* * *

><p>Light Yagami was not a man of many emotions. There was only room in his heart for one thing, his new world. Nothing would get in his way of making his dream a reality. At least he always used to think that lately though he's been distracted by a beautiful, busty blond by the name of Misa Amane. It was getting harder to ignore her, to pretend like she doesn't exist. Ever since he met her he had tried everything to push her from his mind. Some how though she always found new ways to get inside.<p>

When he first met her he thought she was just an overly emotional idiot. A very loyal idiot but an idiot nonetheless. He knew better now. She is a great actress, she even had him fooled at first but he sees the real her now and honestly he likes it. Misa intruges him in ways he never thought possible before. It bothered him to admit it but he knew that if he didn't watch himself around her she would trap him. That he would be powerless to say no to her, that he would love her. Love was an emotion he couldn't afford to have. It would get in the way of his dream. Still though he needed her to achieve that dream so he had to keep her content. Maybe when that dream becomes real he will be able to let go and allow himself to fall in love with her. Made him that much more aniox to reach his goal.

If his thought process continued on like this he was going to have to get rid of her. Not in the literal sense, he could never bring himself to kill her, but in the emotional sense. He needed to pull even further away from her. What he needed was a distraction from the bubbly blond. The whole avoiding her at all cost by spending all his time doing his job wasn't working. Pretending to look for himself was becoming redundant and thoughts of honey blond hair tickling his chest as Misa cuddled against him would continueiously attack his mind. It was beginning to feel like he had no escape from her.

Even worse he knew he couldn't keep hiding out much longer. The Task Force was already suspicious of both of them and the more he avoided her the worse he looked. Eventually he would have to return home and play nice with her. He was just praying that she wouldn't want "alone" time but he knew that was like asking for a miracle. Whenever he stayed home she would jump him at the most inconvient time leaving him helpless to reject her. Those times were the worse. He enjoyed it immesnsly but he hated being that close to her. It made him feel like she knew what he felt about her and she was using it against him, wouldn't surprise him if she did. The girl was a fucking conniving genius in her own way. She may not have the intelligence he orginally looked for in a partner but she more than made up for it. That's what made her so dangerous.

Never in his life would he have thought his biggest enemy would be a ditzy model. Misa's more a threat than L or either of his sussosors could ever be and even more so because she's completely obsessed with him. If he left her it would be the end of him. She would never allow it. He wouldn't put it past her to torture him to death slowly before taking her own life. The girl is crazy enough to do it. It made him admire her that much more. However it was her obedience and willingness to please him that he enjoyed most about her.

That though would be tested soon. After he had her give up the death note he wasn't completely sure if she would still be useful. He still wasn't sure but he needed her for more than just her old eyes. He needed her to always be there for him. Without that he had nothing.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to the tv. Just like the rest of the world he was waiting to see who Mikami would choose as Kira's new spokesperson. So far Light has been pretty happy with Mikami's work. The way he handled Demigowa made him proud. For a last second decion he was better than expected. Only downside was he had no way of getting in contact with him if an emergency situation accured. He would have to trust him which was a hard thing for Light to do. The only person he could count on was Misa. He sighed again, there he goes thinking about her again. It was such a bother. That destration really needed to hurry up and get there otherwise he would go crazy.

"Huh NHN? I never thought they would join the Kira bandwagon." Matsuda said way to loud for Light's liking. Sometimes he wished the guy wasn't such an obnixious idiot. Matsuda is the only one that showed any sympathy towards his dream. If his secret ever came out he would be the only one on the team that wouldn't completely turn on him, well would be least likely anyway.

Aizawa started on about the world subbcoming to Kira. Something that usually pleases Light but he was too emmersed in the newcastor, Kyomi Takada. She was one of the many girls Light dated back in college so that it didn't seem so suspicious that he was with Misa. He remembered her because she was the only one that seemed to notice that he wasn't into her like he claimed. She was perfect! This was just the distraction he's been wanting. Not only will she be a nice challenge but he could use her to contact Mikami. Now he just needed to figure out how to convince the Task Force to let him see her. It would be much easier that way than to try to meet up with her without them knowing.

Throughout the program as Light formulated a plan he felt eye boring into the back of his head. It was really beginning to annoy him. Turning his chair slightly he saw Mogi glaring at him from his perifeal. That's when an old memory popped in his head. Back when he was handcuffed to L he remembered him saying that Mogi was once asked to spy on him since at the time he was the only member he hadn't meet. He had to hold back a smirk. Convincing the Task Force won't be hard at all he just has to tell them he knows her and he can use that to try to get leads on Kira. Those idiots won't suspect a thing.

It only took five mintues before they had set up a plan for contacting her. He would call her up tomorrow and ask to meet her at some nice hotel where they will have cameras and bugs set up. The only thing that would make it better would be if he could get rid of the cameras but he'd take what he could get. It's going to be fun charming the poor girl into falling for him, it's been so long since he had to. Takada is fairly attractive as well which will make his job that much easier. Maybe if he's lucky she will keep his thoughts away from Misa.

Speaking of that he should probably get home to her. He was going to have to tell her about Takada before anything happens. If she found out any other way she would probably go into a rage and kill him. This way he will have time to convince her that he has to do it. It was going to be very hard. Had it been anything else she wouldn't care but when it comes to other women Misa's atitude changes completely. She becomes terrifing and overly emotional but he always manages to win her out. All he has to do is throw out a couple I love you's and she turns to putty in his hands.

They go over the plan a few more times before they all head out leaving him alone. He stalled infront of his computer a while longer before shutting everything down. Time to face the beast that is Misa he thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a little idea that's been bugging me for a while. Updates will be a bit slow at first until I finish Take Me All the Way.


	2. Chapter 2

He waited outside the door for an extra five minutes before even putting the key in the lock. Slowly he opened the door holding his breath in prayer that Misa would be asleep. No such luck. She was waiting for him right by the door, a sly smile on her face. Light let out the breath he'd been holding, she was wearing the dress. The dress that no matter his mood the moment he sees her in it he's completely filled with lust. It shouldn't even be considered a dress, it barely went passed her ass and was made out of nothing but lace and like always Misa was wearing nothing underneath it. Without even a hello the two were in each other's arms kissing desperately.

Lifting her up he kicked the door shut behind him. They made their way to the bedroom all the while lips still crashing against the others in fierce need. As he gently laid her on the bed he could feel his walls breaking down. Instead of getting angry though like he normally does he decided to embrace it, to just give in for one night. It's the least he can do for Misa after all tomorrow everything is going to change. Pushing that from his mind he focused on how good it felt to have her tiny body quivering in delight beneath his.

Her hands shook as she removed his shirt. He watched as she did it never once breaking eye contact. The happiness he saw there shocked him. It brought a genuine smile to his face before he once again covered her mouth with his own. Soon he began trailing kisses down her neck to her breast, down her stomach all the way to her feet. She let of the cutest giggle when began placing multiple kisses on her inner thigh. He shot her a dirty smirk while he hiked her leg up around his hips then he ever so torturously slow removed her "dress".

"Misa." He breathed. That one name conveying all the emotions he feels for her. Her breathe caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh Light, I love you."

Not wanting to say it back he silenced her with a kiss. He trailed his hands down her body enjoying the silky feel of her skin. Amazed at how soft it always was. It was one of the things Light would remember the next day as he would sit in front of his computer. That and the smell of her hair, he adores the smell of her hair.

Deciding that it was time to hurry things along he brought his hand up around her neck and squeezed firmly. Never hard enough to hurt her but enough to keep a secure grasp. It was something he always did before penetration. He liked to feel her pulse quicken as he entered, it gave him a feeling of complete power. Misa got pleasure from it as well. Every time he would do it she would bring her tiny hand on top his and squeeze. It turned him on more. Hell most of the things she did or the little noises she made turned him on immensely.

Light pulled her up to him and gave her one more deep kiss before slamming her back down. In the process of doing so he entered in one swift movement causing both to cry out in ecstasy. Things continued on like that for a good while. Both of them moaning and sweating as their bodies slid against each other's. When it was all over he collapsed on top her panting heavily. Right as he was about to pull out she stopped him.

"No don't, please. I want to feel closer to you." She begged.

He propped himself up on his elbow placed at the side of her head. With his other hand he swept away the hair that was stuck to her face from sweat. "You really are beautiful Misa."

She reached her hand up and cupped the side of his face. Without saying a word she gave him a quick kiss then plopped back against the pillows letting out a content sigh. "That was wonderful! Let's do it again sometime soon okay."

A low rumble went through his chest as he chuckled. "Yeah, defiantly."

"Mhm what about right now?" She suggests running her hand along his ass before giving it a hard squeeze.

"Give me ten minutes."

She giggled placing a kiss to the top of his head. He snuggled into the crook of her neck wrapping his arms around her securely. Misa played with his hair as her other hand ran lazily up and down his back. She loved times like these. When Light would let her hold him and everything was just quiet and perfect. She wished everyday could be like this but she would take what she can get. It was obvious to her though that Light was about to do something he knew she wouldn't like and that was the reason he was being so kind. Even though she really did not want to ruin the mood but she knew whatever it was it will seem a lot better if she's in such a good mood.

"So what is it you're hiding from me?" she asked in the most nonchalant tone she could muster.

"You see through everything don't you?"

"I just know you is all." She tells him.

"A little too much sometimes." He laughs.

"Yeah so what is it you're avoiding?"

"Right now really isn't a good time. Everything's all nice and peaceful let's not ruin it ok."

"Now is the perfect time to tell me. I'm still reeling from an amazing orgasm and right now you're in the position to give me another one which will completely take my mind off of whatever it is you have to tell me." Misa persisted.

"You really want to know? Like really, really?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked silly." She giggles.

He let out a sigh, staring her right in the eyes to make sure if it was safe or not. Deciding it was he went ahead and told her. As he told her he watched her expression darken. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no I'm glad you did. I just, I just," she choked back a half sob, "Why does it have to be Takada? Anyone else would have been better. Why her?"

"That's just the way it turned out."

She shut her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again they were hard and burning in anger, so much so it sent a shiver of fear down Light's spine. Not fear for himself but fear for her. He's seen her in such a rage that she ended up hurting herself before. It was something Light never wanted to witness ever again. "Misa?"

Ignoring him she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled it closer to her own. Never once did her expression change as she kept eye contact. "If you have sex with her I swear I'll kill her. And don't for one second think you'll get off easy either. I could never kill you Light darling because I love you far too much but I will destroy you if that happens."

The tone of her voice shocked him. He's never heard such venom coming from her. Strangely though the fear he felt moments ago had completely vanished, it was replaced with excitement. He knew he had nothing to worry about, fucking Takada never crossed his mind. Sure he wanted to use her to distract himself from thinking about the beautiful blond beneath him but that was something he didn't want from her. At times Misa proved to be too much for him to deal with so he knows he wouldn't be able to handle another women as well, he didn't have the sex drive for that.

He propped himself up on his elbows before placing his hands on top of hers. "Well then it's a good thing I have no intentions of ever doing that with her. You are the only one I wish to be intimate with Misa."

"You better mean that."

Moving his head to the side slightly he kissed the palm of her hand. "Of course I do."

"Prove it." She dared.

A feral growl passed through Light's lips before he playfully began attacking her neck.

* * *

><p>The next morning Misa was happy to find that Light had not gotten up before her, he was still soundly asleep in her arms. Not wanting to wake him she simply just smiled down upon his sleeping form. She lost track of how long she laid there just holding him in her arms but she didn't care, she would have stayed like that forever. When she looked over at the clock she was surprised to see that it was past eight. Light was always up by six and the few times he does sleep in he would still get up by seven-thirty. She must have really worn him out last night, she smirked at the thought. Misa took great pride in pleasing Light.<p>

He began to stir suddenly letting out a small groan as he did. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was Misa smiling at him. Her hair flowed around her like a halo making it appear as if she was glowing. In her own way she was. She looked so beautiful Light couldn't help but smile back up at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She giggled in greeting.

"Mhm morning." He let out a loud yawn, "What time is it?"

"Um 8:23."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" he asked groggy.

"You looked to cute to wake."

He stayed in bed for a little bit longer before getting up to start his day. As he started up his shower Misa hurriedly made a pot of coffee before sneaking into the shower after him. She wrapped her arms around him and began placing little kisses down his neck and shoulders. He turned around and kissed her as he reached for the shampoo bottle. They broke apart and Light turned back around pretending she wasn't there as he went about washing his hair. Misa watched as he did this, patiently waiting for him to finish. Once all the shampoo was out of his hair Misa grabbed the body wash and began washing him. She enjoyed pampering him like this. It gives her a sense of duty, makes her feel like a wife.

When she was sure he was squeaky clean she leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a final kiss. With that she left just as fast as she came. Quickly she dried herself off wrapping the towel around her hair before slipping into her robe. Then she hurried to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee making sure to make it just the way he likes. After she was done with that she put two pieces of bread in the toaster and waited for it to get done. Light came into the room just as the toaster went off. He took a seat quietly as Misa prepared his breakfast for him. When she was done she brought over his cup of coffee and the plate of toast placing them in front of him. He took them with a polite thank you then silently ate his food.

Misa watched him adoringly, never tiring of his beauty. However she couldn't pretend for much longer. She knew as soon as he was done that he would leave. There was no telling when he would come back home either. It made her incredibly sad, she missed him already and he hasn't even walked out the door yet.

"So when will I see you again?" she asked trying her hardest to hold back the tears. However she failed at keeping the sadness from her voice.

"Dunno." He replied coolly.

Oh so that's how he was going to be she thought. "I'm not going to be able to see you for a while because you're going to be with another girl so the least you can do is try being a little nice to me!"

She couldn't stop the tears that started to flow no matter how hard she tried. It hurt her how cold he can be but still she loved him so she took it. He could kill her and with her last breath she would apologize for failing him. It's twisted but that was just the way she felt. He is more important that anyone or anything else.

"Misa stop crying."

"No! I won't because unlike you I'm not afraid to show my emotions!" she screamed before storming off.

Light didn't move a muscle to follow her. Instead he chose to stare blankly at the chair she had occupied just moments before. He knew she will have forgiven him by the time he sees her again. She always does. So he ate the breakfast Misa so kindly made for him. When he was done he rinsed off the dishes and headed towards their bedroom door. Walking inside he found Misa asleep on the bed, tear tracks still fresh on her face. He knew she was just pretending, it didn't really matter anyway.

Already running late he wasted no time in picking up his bag and heading towards the door. Casting one last look Misa's way he left shutting the door behind him. However by the time he got to the front door he felt so guilty he turned back around. He stopped in front of the door debating if he should go in or not. Deciding it would be better if he did he sat his bag down and walked back into the bedroom over to Misa's still form. Gently he swept aside a stray hair before bending over and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear before once again leaving.

Upon hearing the door shut Misa sat up from her pretend slumber, a huge grin on her face. Light is just so predictable!


	3. Chapter 3

Misa could take a lot but three weeks without even a single phone call is taking it too far. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. The next time she sees Light Yagami she going to kick him! Well not really, she knows all he has to do is look at her and everything will be ok. That does not mean however that she's ok with the way he's treating her now. She misses him terribly and her eyes are going to be permanently puffy if this keeps up any longer. Sometimes late at night she wondered if this is just a test to prove her loyalty. If so it was a very cruel test, exactly the sort of thing Light would do too.

"Mochi? How long did you say it would be until Light can come home? You must have caught the guy who threatened him by now so it should be safe right?" she asked mentally rolling her eyes at the absurd excuse they gave her for searching their home.

Sometimes it really surprised her how stupid the Task Force believed her to be. It made for a good laugh at times but she was growing bored with them. And dammit she wanted to see Light!

"Huh? Oh yeah we caught the guy but unfortunately it may still be awhile until Light can come home I'm afraid." He said stirring the rice he was currently cooking.

"Why?" Misa whined.

"I'm not sure. They didn't give me exact details just that it may be a bit longer is all."

Misa sighed, to hell with the pretending bullshit. "Does this have anything to do with Takada?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do! Light told me himself before he left. So is it about her because I don't care I just want to see my fiancée." She pouts. "Besides I know he's not doing anything wrong with her, I trust him."

He nodded but didn't say anything else just continued to stir his damn rice. The silence stretched on for what felt like forever. Misa was just about to scream in frustration when he finally spoke up.

"I don't know when he'll be back." He admitted pouring the rice into two bowls.

"Can't you call him?"

"Afraid no, I'm only allowed to contact him if there is an emergency." He tells her placing one of the bowls in front of her.

"This is an emergency!"

He gave her a look full of pity. "I'm sorry Misa Misa."

"I just miss him so much Mochi. I don't know how much longer I can take this." She tells him as tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll see if I can do anything to bring him home sooner but I can't promise you."

"Thank you and thanks for making me dinner too, it smells amazing." She says shooting him a beaming smile before taking a bite. It was really good.

Once she was done eating, Mogi started doing the dishes. He would always cook and clean for her. She felt sorry for him sometimes because he's still single. Certainly if he tried he could get a girlfriend but he was still heartbroken over the death of his wife even though she's been gone for almost ten years. Misa understood though if Light died she wouldn't be able to move on. She doubted she could live without him, the grief would be too strong she'd probably just kill herself. There's no life without her Light. Just thinking about it brought pain to her heart.

After dinner all was silent until midnight. Misa was in bed thinking when her phone rang. She was so happy to see Light's name on the caller ID that all her pervious anger disappeared. "Hey Light, I'm so happy you called. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Misa."

"Then why haven't I seen or heard from you in three weeks?" she asked hoping she didn't sound nagging.

"I'm sorry Misa I've been really busy and if I came home you'd just distract me. I can't have that right now. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can though."

"Ugh this isn't fair she gets to see you more than I do! I know it's just for your job but…"

Light cut her off before she could finish. "Please Misa just bear with it just a little longer. I'll be home in a few days but that's not what I called you about. I called just to let you know that you're going to be the opening act at this year's Pop Music Festival."

She let out a loud squeal. "Really? Oh Light that's amazing! How did you manage that?"

"I'm L love. I can pretty much do anything." He says letting out a chuckle.

"Oh Light I love you so much!"

"I know Misa. I have to go now I'll see you in a few days." With that the call ended before she could even get the chance to say goodbye.

Hearing his voice after all that time cut through her. Within seconds she was sobbing hysterically. She missed him so much. These next few days were going to take forever.

* * *

><p>Light stared down at his cellphone in disgust. He was sickened with himself over the joy he felt hearing her voice again. The affect that woman has on him will end up being his undoing. He's been missing her like crazy these last few weeks and being around Takada wasn't helping any. She just made him miss Misa more.<p>

Everything Light expected Takada to be turned out to be the opposite. He thought she would be a challenge, wrong after the words "I'm Kira," escaped his lips she became putty in his hands. Also thought she would help keep his mind off of Misa but instead he found himself thinking of Misa even more. Every move Takada made Light would compare it to Misa and how much Misa was better. The worse was when he had to kiss her. Not only was she a terrible kisser but her lipstick tasted horrible as well. Every time it happened he had to keep himself from gagging. The only good thing coming out of this was he's now in contact with Mikami. It almost didn't seem worth it though.

However he was god so he would grin and bear it. With that thought in mind he finally made his way into the hotel. By the time he got to the room Takada was already there making tea. Without saying a word he crossed the room and took a seat in the big plush chair. She placed a cup in front of him and took a seat on the couch.

"Are you ok Light? You looked stressed."

"No I'm fine thanks." He says waving her off as he picks up the notepad next to him.

"Are you sure there's _nothing_ I can do to help?" she asks suggestively.

Light had to suppress the shudder threatening to take over. Just the thought of that woman doing anything sexual to him was revolting yet he could let her know that. He still needed her assistance. Then again a blow job did sound rather nice at the moment but he would wait until he returned home to Misa.

He must have made a look or something because the next thing he knew Takada was in front of him, on her knees. The sight shocked him so much he didn't make a move to stop her as she unzipped his pants. It wasn't until he felt her hand curl around him that he came to his senses. He almost pushed her back against coffee table in panic but stop himself at the last second.

"Stop! We've talked about this before." He says his voice strained.

"Right, my apologizes. It's just you had this look on your face and I thought maybe you changed your mind." She says rezipping his zipper and returning to her seat on the couch.

"I haven't. I'll let you know when I have but until then please refrain."

Great now she was pouting. He found it to be annoying, normally when a girl pouts she looks adorable but Takada just looked like a selfish bitch when she did. It was probably because she is a selfish bitch but still he wished she wouldn't do that. Besides it meant that now any plans he had of discussing business with her was ruined. He learned that when she got upset she pretty much became worthless. It would probably be best to leave now but he didn't want to upset her further and have her fuck everything up.

So he sucked it up and moved over to sit next to her. He placed an arm around and pulled her head on his shoulder to make it appear he was holding her closer when really he was scooting away so just his shoulder was close.

"Don't pout." He tells her kissing her head, rolling his eyes as he did so.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist cuddling into him. It felt wrong holding her like that. She was way too bulky and just the fact that it was her made him feel dirty. Dammit she's not Misa. With that thought he pushed her away and without a word headed to the bathroom. He wanted to call Misa, for some odd reason he felt guilty just for holding Takada. He felt terrible about it and he didn't understand why. It bothered him.

Five minutes after entering the bathroom he heard a door slam shut. Sticking his head out the door he realized that Takada had left. A smile grew on his face until he realized she was probably pissed. He would deal with that at another time though. At the moment he was far too happy she was gone. He was so happy in fact that without think he called Misa. It rang three times before she answered.

"Light?" she asked her voice sounding rough, she's been crying.

"Hey I'm sorry for hanging up so abruptly before."

"It's ok, I understand." She sniffs.

"Anyway I wanted to let you know that I'm coming home early. I'll be there in about an half hour. Do you need me to pick anything up?"

"Oh Light I'm so happy, I've missed you so much I can't wait til you get here," she says in a rush, "And it would be really great if you could pick me up some pockey. I've been craving it for the past hour."

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Bye Misa."

"See you soon!"

"Iloveyou." He says say super-fast before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Misa stared down at her phone in shock. She couldn't decide if she should be exstatic over Light's odd behavior or worried. So she sat on the couch watching a random animated tv show as she waited for him to get home. Exactly 23 minutes and 17 seconds later he walked through the door. Like always Misa jumped up from her seat and ran into his arms. He hugged her back this time just as tight if not tighter than she hugged him. Light was also the one to ignite the kiss. He pulled her against him as close as he could before bringing her in for the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. Misa wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it, instead she got pissed.<p>

She pushed him away from her as hard as she could causing him to stumble back slightly. Before he had time to regain his footing she grabbed a fistful of hair on either side of his head and slammed him into the door. Then she jabbed her knee into his stomach to keep him at her eye level.

"What did you do Light Yagami?" she asked with venom.

He stared at her in surprise for a long time before finally realizing the reason for her actions. Then he was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry and yet he was too nervous to do either. Finally in a whisper he said, "I didn't do what you're thinking I did."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" she shouts pushing him back harder.

"Misa….."

"If you didn't do anything you wouldn't be acting like this! There is no other reason for your actions so stop lying goddammit and just tell me!" she cries tears pooling behind her eyes.

Her screaming was beginning to give him a headache and the position she had him in wasn't exactly comfortable either. If not for the fact that she looked so incredibly sexy all pissed off like that he probably would have put her in his place. He so easily could break out of the hold she has him in but in order to do so he could wind up hurting her which he didn't want to do so he allowed her to keep him like that.

"I'm not lying Misa. I told you nothing would happen with her and nothing did. I promise."

The grip she had on his hair loosened as she dropped down to her knees. The tears she had been holding back not spilling down her face. "I want to believe you Light, I really do but I can't. Not with you acting the way you are. You never say you love me over the phone and that kiss, I just can't. You're acting too guilty."

"I understand why you would think that Misa but I swear nothing happened with her. Ok well something almost did but I stopped it. I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever but I could never hurt you like that, not again."

"This is different than L. I still don't care about what went on between you two but I do care if something happened with her, even if it was an almost something. I don't want that disgusting whore touching you." She tells him.

"So should I take that to mean that I can see other guys but not girls?" he asks sarcastically.

"Not at all, I don't want you with anyone else but me. Now you have ten seconds to tell me what happened before I kick you."

Light couldn't help but chuckle. Her cheeks were all puffed out and she was pouting making her look beyond adorable. "I'm being serious Light!"

He sighed. "Honestly I don't know what her exact intentions were all I know is earlier she tried taking my pants off."

"And what did you do?"

"I snapped at her then I went to go into the bathroom because I didn't want to be near her and while I was in there she left."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"That's it."

"So if that's it then what's with the 180?" she asks.

"Because this whole thing has opened my eyes up to things that I've tried to ignore for years now," He admits cupping her cheek. "However if you don't like it I could always go back to being a complete asshole if you prefer."

"No! I mean, I would like the change as long as it's not because you did something wrong. I really would prefer if you were home with me more. I miss you terribly when you're gone."

"I'll try to be home more. I miss you too when I'm gone it's just I almost need to stay away because I know if I stay with you for too long I'm not going to want to leave at all."

"Then never leave." She says pressing her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Light woke up feeling better rested than he has in weeks. For one he was actually in a real bed and not the flimsy futon he kept at HQ and two he had amazing sex last night which always made him feel great in the morning. He yawned and stretched his back before curling closer to Misa. Mornings like this are his favorite. Now all he needed was a large cup of coffee to make it perfect. However he had no desire to get up and make it. Today was going to be a lazy day spent in bed. Work just didn't seem worthwhile. He just wanted to stay with Misa all day.

Knowing it would be at least an hour before Misa would wake he decided to get up and make breakfast. He quickly cooked something up and placed it on a tray along with two cups of coffee. After that he made his way back into the bedroom. He set the tray on his bedside table before slipping back into bed.

"Rise and shine beautiful." Light mutters to Misa before scattering kisses down her neck.

"Mhm that feels nice."

He let out a chuckle. "I made food."

"So that's what smells so good."

"Yes now up so you can eat the delicious breakfast I made." He says assaulting her with 20 more kisses.

She giggled while he turned and got the tray. "Ooh we even get to eat in bed."

"Well I figured we have to change the sheets anyway." He shrugs.

She giggled taking the cup of coffee he handed to her. "It's been forever since you've cooked for me."

"It's been forever since I've done anything for you and I'm going to try to make up for that."

"I love you." She tells him brightly before taking a bite of the breakfast he made.

"Just eat your food Misa."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Misa didn't really think Light would stay true to his word of trying to make things better. She figured she would have about a day or two of being spoiled and then he would go back to being distant, withdrawn. Which is why she was so pleasantly surprised that he had so far kept to his promise. It wasn't even a drastic change really. For the most part he went back to constantly being at work and he still had meetings with Takada but things were different. He would call her throughout the day just to see how she was feeling and he would come home every night. Just small changes like that made all the difference. The situation was becoming slowly more bearable. That is until she went to NHN for a few necessary meetings and came face to face with Kiyomi Takada.<p>

If it wasn't for her bodyguard getting in the way Misa would have surly rearranged her face. The blinding rage that at filled her upon seeing Takada almost scared Misa, never had she wanted to kill somebody so bad. She didn't even want to use the death note to do so. No Misa wanted to murder Takada with her own hands. That bitch deserved extrme torturing for thinking she was better than Misa and even more so for thinking she could take Light away from her. It wasn't until Takada was far away from her did she realize how childish she acted. She felt ashamed of herself and her actions but dammit that woman gets to her!

"I hate her!" Misa screams stomping into her dressing room. "I hope that whore dies!"

"That's a little extreme." Mogi mutters.

"No it's not! You don't understand! You've never been cheated on."

Mogi watched horrified as Misa began balling. He was never one for dealing with emotions, they scared him. So it was with hesitation that he approached the crying blond and awkwardly patted her back. She wasn't having that though. Before Mogi knew what was happening Misa had flung herself into his arms. When she realized how uncomfortable she was making him she let go of him embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mochi."

He just grunted in reply still too stiff to make any other actions. They were both saved from further embarrassment when Mogi's phone rang. It was one of Takada's bodyguards asking if Misa wanted to join her at dinner tonight; of course Misa agreed. She knew what Takada was up to and she refused to let her win. Besides she needed to make up for her embarrassment earlier.

A couple hours later she showed up at the place specified. Takada was already at the table waiting by the time Misa got there. She made some snippy comment about being late but Misa bit her tongue. She was not going to lose her cool to this woman tonight. No she had more class than that.

The night progressed mostly in silence as the two women sized each other up. Both too proud to really say anything in fear of showing weakness to the other. Misa was also uncomfortable with the never wavering look of Takada's bodyguard. It bothered her how intense the lady's stare was. It was as if she expected Misa to jump over the table and stab her in the eye. She guessed it sort of made sense, the thought has crossed her mind a few times already. However she knew better than to do that even if the bodyguard wasn't there.

And then the bitch brought up Light. Despite knowing better Misa took the bait. Letting her emotions take control she once again made herself look like a fool. The full force of the situation hit her as she watched Takada leave. Tears of shame welled up but she refused to let them fall. She fought with them the whole way to Mogi's car. It wasn't until she was in the privacy of her own home that she let them fall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about four in the morning when Light realized that the folder he had spent the last 15 minutes looking for was back at home. He silently cursed as he wrote up a note letting the task force know he was leaving. Of course now they were just going to suspect him more but at the moment he could really care less, he needed that damn folder.

The whole ride there he berated himself for leaving such important documents. His stress level was over the top and he's been slipping up a lot lately. It was beginning to worry him. With Near watching his every move one wrong mistake could be fatal. He really needed to get his shit together and dispose of the nuisance so he could relax. Besides getting rid of him and the task force meant no more Takada. Just the thought of having that freedom put a smile on his face. But then he looked at the time and remembered he'd promised Misa he would be home hours ago and all joy left him. She was going to be furious when he got there.

The thought was still fresh in his mind as he made his way to the door. As quietly as he could he entered breathing a sigh of relief noticing all the lights were off. He then debated if it would be better to grab the folder and leave or stay, either way Misa would be pissed. Light let out a loud sigh as he began searching once again for the folder. Unable to find it he gave up and headed for the bedroom. It was pitch black in there. He had to feel his way around just to make it to the bed.

After stubbing his toe he gave up trying to maneuver through the darkness so felt around for a lamp. Finally finding one he flipped it on dim and upon seeing Misa wished he hadn't. She had mascara marks down her face and tissues piled high on her pillows. To make matters worse she was holding onto his pillow as if her life depended on it. He felt such guilt seeing her in such a pitiful state. Was she really that torn up over him not coming home? Smiling a small, remorseful smile he gently pushed back some of the hair that had fallen in her face.

"Light?" Misa asked stirring from her slumber.

"Hey sorry I got caught up at work and,"

He was cut off by soft lips. "Don't worry about it. Actually I'm pretty happy you forgot."

Raising an eyebrow he glanced over at the pile of tissues with disbelief. Noticing this Misa buried her head in his chest embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer still not believing her.

"Please don't look at that. I was weak earlier and I'd rather just forget about it." She mumbles into his chest.

"Alright if you don't want to talk about it then I won't ask."

"Thank you."

They sat on the bed embracing until the sun rose. Neither said a word the whole time they just held each other. During that time Misa thought about the Takada situation. It really bothered her how easily she lost her composure around that woman. She figured it had something to do with Light spending more time with her than he did at home. Even though she knows Takada means nothing to Light she still can't help but worry that he may still leave her for her. Misa knows she's not the brightest and that Takada is probably better suited as Light's partner. That's why she worries so much thinking about the two being alone together. If she lost him she would have nothing, he is everything!

Subconsciously Misa's grip tightens around Light, almost as if she believed he would disappear the moment she lets go. Her mind was showing her pictures of Light and Takada together, in love, as a family, happy. A fresh wave of tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She tried to hide them by burying her face deeper into his chest but failed. Light saw before she could hide. Gently he took hold of her chin, lifting it up so that she was facing him. She stared wide-eyed at him as he slowly brought his lips below each of her eyes, kissing away the tears.

"Misa, please don't cry anymore." He whispers against her lips.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm just so scared of losing you. Ever since you started having meetings with Takada I've become so paranoid. I've put on weight since I've been eating constantly and then I get so sick and I don't know if it's from the worry or the food but at the same time I can't stop stuffing my face and I get emotional so easy. The slightest thing can make me angry or cry. I'm not myself anymore! I hate feeling like this."

Light was at a loss of what to say so he just pulled her closer to him. He never would have thought she would be affected by something that to him is so minor but he guessed to her it's a much bigger problem. Now he was going to have to find a way to get rid of Takada much sooner. There was no way he was going to allow Misa to continue feeling like that over a woman as pathetic as her. He was also going to have to have a talk with Mogi for not realizing how torn up Misa is.

"Don't worry about it ok. I'll find a way to fix this." He tells her before kissing her lightly.

"Thank you Light. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Takada laid lazily on her bed, a smirk on her face. Once again she completely humiliated Amane and it made her feel amazing. She would never understand why Light kept her around. It's obvious that she was so much better suited to stand beside Kira. She had looks, intelligence, cleverness, and resources. All Amane has going for her is her looks, other than that she's completely useless. So then why did Light keep her around all this time? She decided not to dwell on it besides Amane will be out of the picture before too long, she was going to make sure of it.<p>

A loud ring broke her away from her musings. It was a text from the other Kira with a list of names for her to write. She sighed picking up a pen and getting to work. Honestly she hated doing this but she did it anyway to please Light.


	6. Chapter 6

Misa was beginning to realize that Sayu Yagami was just as strange as her brother. After six years of knowing the two she has yet to figure either one of them out. Just when she thought she got close they'd do something to totally throw her off. It was becoming tiresome dealing with them but she did anyway since she loves them both dearly.

"But I mean seriously what did I ever see in that guy?" Sayu asked for the tenth time. She had just run into her ex-boyfriend Hideki Ryuuga and it stirred up a lot of bitter feelings.

"A nice looking face?"

"No he really wasn't that good looking in person, even that Mello guy that kidnaped me looked better than him." She admits plopping a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"How can you be so casual about that?" Misa asks in a shriek, "You know how worried we were about you and here you are talking about him being good looking!"

"Calm down you make it sound like I was having sex with him."

Misa just shot her a glare before throwing a pillow at her. Sayu easily dodged it though and threw a fistful of popcorn at Misa. The two girls laughed at how immature they were acting but it didn't stop them from making a mess. They were having fun and that was what mattered to them, it was something both of them needed.

"Hey Sayu can I ask you a question?" Misa asks suddenly plopping down on the pillow she had in her hand.

"You just did." Sayu replies playfully.

"I'm being serious here!"

"Ok, ok ask away."

"Do you think Light really loves me? Well I more so mean do you think he's in love with me, I know he loves me but I have a hard time believing he's in love with me. It's so hard to tell with him." She asks hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Huh what brought this on? Are you guys having problems?" Sayu asks.

"Not really, to be honest things have been better between us lately and that's what's making me worry."

"You're worried because things are going good? You two are seriously one messed up couple." Sayu says tossing a spare kernel at her.

"Yeah I suppose so but hey that's what works for us."

Sayu giggled, "Well to answer your question I'd say you have nothing to worry about. Light loves you very much, even if he doesn't show it, I know he does. He wouldn't have kept you around so long if he didn't and if you're concerned about the fact that you're not married yet it's probably because he wants to wait for a better time. You're both super busy with work."

"Hmm I guess then I have another question for you, do you think I'm stupid for loving Light?" she asks fearing the answer.

"I don't think you're stupid for loving him, I think you're stupid for the way you love him and the way you let him treat you but at the same time I get that's how you are. I just wish you would stand up to him sometimes."

"I do stand up to him on occasion. I just don't fret over things other girls worry about. Things have to be really bad for me to get mad, like with this stupid Takada situation." Misa whines.

"Ugh I still can't believe that! I could kill him for that and you for allowing it."

Conversation grew tense after that so Sayu left as to not make things worse. Once she was gone Misa turned on the tv to give herself something to do. Three minutes into the program though she wished she hadn't.

* * *

><p>Takada was in heaven! She had everything she ever wanted and soon she'd have Light all to herself. Plans have already been set to get rid of Amane for good. Of course it wouldn't be in a way that would get Light in any trouble, she had no desire to kill the annoying woman, no she was going to break the girl down until there was nothing left of her.<p>

Looking at the small digital clock above the television a smile graced her face. In just five short minutes phase two of her plan would be airing. She couldn't wait to see Light's reaction to her brilliance! Excitement coursed through her as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was so caught up in her happiness she didn't even notice him tense up and scoot away slightly.

Light however was not happy; in fact he kind of wanted to shoot himself in the face. Takada was growing even more annoying. The more he met up with her the clingier she got, it infuriated him. He didn't want to touch her but he couldn't let her realize how much she repulses him. That was too dangerous. She would definitely do something stupid to get back at him. It was too much of a risk and he really didn't feel like cleaning up after her. Too much hassle for someone he didn't care about.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching this?" Takada asks referring to the cheesy celebrity gossip show.

"No it's fine, besides some mind numbing tv is nice every once in a while."

"Alright I just wanted to make sure I wasn't boring you." She says looking up at him with admiration.

He mentally cringed at the look but put on smile. It was times like this that he was happy he spent so much of his life pretending to get along with people. It really came in handy for moments like this when he needed it. That fake smile disappeared quickly though when he saw what was actually on tv. Now he understood what Takada was so smug about earlier. It disgusted him so much he actually felt sick to his stomach.

The show they were watching was doing a piece on Misa's weight gain. They were saying horrible things and making terrible accusations. One lady even made a comment about her looking like a pig. It was ridiculous! Even with the few extra pounds Misa's still a thousand times more beautiful than any of them. The longer he watched it the angrier he got. She didn't even gain that much! He couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped.

The sound startled Takada so much she jumped a little. That was not the reaction she was expecting from him! She thought he would chuckle and maybe add a comment or two himself. But she never would have thought he would get angry. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for her! She was even more surprised when he suddenly turned off the tv and threw the remote.

"That was disgusting! Do those people really have nothing better to do with their lives then make fun of a poor girl because she put on some weight? Do they not realize what that's going to do to her? She watches this pathetic show religiously; it's going to kill her to hear them say all these things. She's already extremely touchy about her weight, this isn't helping at all! Now I'm going to have to take off work for a while to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He ranted.

Light got up off the couch at some point during his rant and started pacing. He stopped at some point when he realized how he was acting. Sighing he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I apologize for going off like that. It's just it really bothered me. Misa's been self-conscious of her weight since I met her and the last time someone pointed out she was getting bigger she freaked out and almost starved herself to death. I just don't want to have to go through that again. I may not be in love with her but I do still care about her well-being which is why I haven't broken the news to her yet. Now I definitely can't since she will surely do something to hurt herself. I can't be responsible for that." He tells Takada hoping it satisfied her enough.

She was taken aback but the way he explained it she understood. Actually it kind of makes her glad he still cared about Misa as long as he didn't still love her. It proved just how great of a guy he really is. At that moment she couldn't have loved him more. She held such respect for the man in front of her. He couldn't be any more perfect!

"I understand Light."

Light looked over at Takada in surprise. Was she serious? Did she really just say that with such sincerity? Was this bitch really that stupid? He almost wanted to laugh. Instead he just smiled and placed a hand over hers.

"Thank you," he says flashing her his most charming of smiles. "I glad you get it. So I hope you understand why I have to leave early tonight."

She nodded her, "Yes I get it, go ahead and make sure she's ok."

Light gave her hand a light squeeze then left without another word. On his was home he couldn't believe his luck. Takada had taken that so well, almost too well. He didn't trust it. However he had other things on his mind he had to deal with like how Misa was right now. He knew he was going to come home to a devastated Misa. With that in mind he stopped by a convenient store and picked up some roses in hopes that it would cheer her up if only a little.


	7. Chapter 7

The tv was on when Light returned home. The ending credits of that terrible show floating on the screen. So much for the hope that she missed it, of course he knew she wouldn't but still he wished she hadn't. That would have made his life much easier. Instead he'd have to find Misa and pray she hadn't done anything stupid. Just as he was about to call out for her he heard the faint sound of coughing. He knew exactly where she was at.

Mentally preparing himself for what he knew he was about to see Light walked into the bedroom bathroom. There he found Misa slumped against the toilet spewing out the contents of her stomach. An unused toothbrush clutched tightly in her hand. Setting the flowers down on the sink Light walked over to Misa, pulling her hair out of the way, he began rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Once she got all she could out of her belly she turned to face Light with a grateful smile. Though she didn't like for him to see her this way she was thankful that he was there to comfort her, she really needed it. After hearing all the awful fat comments Misa didn't think she could handle being by herself right now. She wasn't in the right state of mind. All she could think about was how disgustingly obese she's become. It was no wonder Light was seeing Takada on the side; she was still beautiful unlike her.

Light didn't say a word to Misa as he took a towel and wiped her face. He didn't know what to say to her. She looked so pathetic with tears and mascara streaming down her cheeks. Her bright red lipstick was smeared across her mouth mixed with spear traces of vomit and her hair was like a nest of straw. Yet even in such a distraught state Misa was still by far the most beautiful woman Light had ever seen.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Misa?" he asks in concern.

"Because I'm fat and disgusting! I weigh more than you now!" she shrieks.

"No you're not Misa! You are beautiful! Don't let some assholes on tv make you think otherwise!"

"But they're right! Just look at me, I look like a cow!" she cried.

"No they're wrong. You. Are. Beautiful. Who cares if you put on a few pounds, you still look a hell of a lot better than they do. They're just jealous so they want to bring you down. Don't let them do that to you Misa. You're better than that."

"I look awful Light. You don't have to lie to me. I appreciate it, I really do but all you're doing is making me feel worse about myself." Misa tells him looking down at the floor.

Deciding it would be better to just drop the subject for now Light pulls Misa into an embrace. He held her as tightly as he could to his chest without hurting her. After a few minutes of holding her in silence he finally knew what to say to her.

"I love you Misa. I think you're the most beautiful, amazing, loving, wonderful woman I've ever known even if you don't think it about yourself. And I don't like you hurting yourself, it worries me."

"Oh Light you're far to kind to me. I don't deserve you." Misa gushes burying herself deeper in his arms.

"Well why don't you make it up to me by not being so hard on yourself."

She smiled up at him leaning in for a kiss. Half way she remembered she smells like puke and pulled back. She let out an embarrassed giggle as she leaned her head against his chest instead.

"I'm going to take a shower now. I feel dirty and I just want to wipe the memory of this out of my mind."

"Alright I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." With that he kissed her on the forehead and left leaving the roses on the sink.

* * *

><p>Light got comfortable as he waited for Misa to get out of the shower. After he switched into pajamas he stretched out across the bed with his laptop on his stomach. He sent the Task Force a quick email before mindlessly playing solitaire. By the time Misa finally got out of the bathroom Light had already won seven times. Which made him all the more happier that Misa walked out naked, he needed the entertainment.<p>

He watched her hungrily as she walked over to her closet to change. However as his eyes drank in the sight of her he noticed something odd. For one now that she wasn't covered by clothes he could really see how much weight she put on but that was what was odd. All of the weight seemed to have gone to her abdomen and breasts, which now looked much fuller than normal. To be completely honest she looked even better than before, much healthier, so much in fact she almost seemed to be glowing. And that's when it hit Light. Setting his laptop on the bedside table he got up.

Misa stopped rummaging through her drawers when she felt Light behind her. "Huh what is it?"

"Come here for a second." He beckons.

Misa was about to obey until she saw where he was standing. She really didn't want to be anywhere near that mirror but still Light had asked so she obeyed. When she got to him he took her into his arms and turned her to face the mirror. She turned her face the other way though so she didn't have to see her reflection. It was too hard to look.

"I want you to look at yourself Misa, please." He says turning her face gently.

"I don't want to. Please Light don't make me. I mean I know you're sadistic and that's totally hot and all but please don't do this to me." She begs.

"I have a reason just hear me out okay. Now look."

She did as she was told and cringed at the sight. Was that a stretch mark on her side? Why was Light making her do this, she didn't get it. What was the point of torturing her like this?

"Now tell me Misa what do you see?"

"A huge bulge where my stomach should be oh and stretch marks." She replies sarcastically.

"Alright so obviously you're not getting what I'm trying to show you so I'll just say it. When people gain weight it goes everywhere hips, thighs, abs, arms, etcetera. However you've only grown here," he says moving his hand across her stomach, "and here." He finished grabbing her boobs. "Why do you think that is?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she snaps growing angry.

"I think you're pregnant Misa. That's the only possible explanation for it."

Misa looked up at him in surprise. That wasn't possible and he knew it. He really was torturing her! They both knew all too well she couldn't have children. "What?"

"I know the doctors said you're unable to but nothing else makes sense. Besides remember the other night when you told me all those things about being moody and sick all the time, it all makes sense." He rattles on in excitement.

Misa frowned; he was just getting himself excited over nothing. It was going to kill her when she sees the disappointment on his face when the test comes back negative. She didn't think she could handle it either. The only thing Misa wanted more than Light's child was his last name but she never thought it possible so she tried not to think about it too much. Ever since she was fifteen the doctors have been telling her she would never have children so she saw no point in even trying.

"Light stop! There's no way I am so what's the point in getting your hopes up? I'm just fat!"

"Stop calling yourself fat!" Light shouts. "Look just take a test. If it comes back negative I'll never bring this up again and I'll allow you to call yourself whatever you like."

"It will come back negative because it's impossible for me to be pregnant. If it were I'd have a kid already."

"Just give it a shot okay."

"Fine but when it's negative don't you dare look sad! It's stupid for you to get your hopes up!" She screams.

"That's fine but when it's positive I don't want to hear you say another negative thing about your body." Light says before leaving the room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the store. You're taking that test first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p>Light was unable to sleep that night. He waited in anticipation for Misa to wake up so he would know if he was going to be a father or not. It wasn't something he let known since Misa told him early on of her inability to have children but Light had always wanted to be a dad. Besides having a kid means he would have an heir to inherit his new world though that was just an added bonus.<p>

Misa was pretending to still be sleeping. She too had been unable to sleep that night. However she didn't want to take that stupid test so she laid there. The only problem was she's had to pee for the past hour and didn't know how much longer she's be able to hold it in.

"Misa I know you're awake."

"No I'm not. You're imagining things." She mumbles.

He laughed, "Sure I am."

"You totally are." She teases stretching out.

With a sigh she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She came out two minutes later holding the tiny test tightly in her hand. Misa handed it to Light as she got back in bed. Snuggling up to him the two stared at the test like it held the secrets to the universe.

"How much longer until we know?" Light asks impatient.

"About a minute." She replies hiding her face with his arm. She didn't want to have to see the minus sign or Light's disappointment.

That last minute dragged by slowly. It seemed like an eternity before anything showed up on the screen. Then finally it was there. A tiny pink plus sign.


	8. Chapter 8

One week and five positive pregnancy tests later Misa was still unconvinced. She just didn't believe she could be so lucky. That was why Light was currently forcing her to go to see a doctor. He knew that was going to be the only way to convince her it was real. That they really were going to be parents.

"Light I don't want to be here!" Misa complains as they sat in the waiting room.

"Too bad, you need to be here."

She crossed her arms and hmph'd. Of course it was no big deal to him. He wasn't the one who was going to be poked and prodded by a bunch of strangers for nothing. There was no possible way she was pregnant so this whole thing was a waste of time to her. She could think of a variety of other things she would rather be doing right now. Instead here she was stuck in some stupid waiting room, waiting to get the biggest let down ever. She wouldn't be surprised if the doctor laughed in her face when she tells him she thinks she's prego.

"Ugh this is a waste of time!" she whines kicking the air.

Light shot her a dark look and she instantly stopped her mini tantrum. Now she felt bad for acting so immature. She was saved from further embarrassment however when a nurse called her back. That's when fear and nervousness kicked in. Before getting out of her chair she pulled Light up by his arm to drag him with her. She was not going to go through that alone.

* * *

><p>By the time they left Misa was speechless. It was confirmed, she really was pregnant. She even saw her little miracle thanks to the ultra sound. It was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen and the smile on Light's face when they saw their baby just made things better. She was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring her down. Or at least that's what she thought.<p>

On their way back home Misa asked Light to stop by a bakery. Now that she could stuff her face without worrying about her weight she figured she may as well indulge. And now she was craving a huge custard filled doughnut and gooey brownies. Just thinking about the sweets made her mouth water in anticipation. However she lost her appetite when she ran smack dab into Takada. It was then that Misa wished Light would have come in with her. He had stayed outside to call his mother letting her know they were coming over.

"Oh come to make yourself even fatter?" Takada asks rising an eyebrow. She may have been nicer another time but she was currently pissed that she hadn't seen Light in a week.

Misa ignored the comment and smiled. "Aw somebody's pmsing!"

Takada sneered, "How mature."

"Whatever Kiyomi I'm in a fantastic mood and I'm not going to let you ruin it." Misa replied leaving the stunned brunette behind as she went to pick out delicious treats.

As this went on Light watched the exchange through the window with a smile. He didn't know what had been said but he was proud of Misa for ignoring the bitter other woman. She was better than that and he was glad she was beginning to see that for herself. It was also cute to see her spaz out over sweets in a very L like fashion.

Light watched Misa through the glass a minute longer before finally entering the bakery. Ignoring the fact that Takada was now sulking in a corner he went over to Misa and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost I just need to know if I should get the strawberry cheesecake or the cherry." She replies staring intensely between the two as if it were a life altering decision.

"Alright Ryuzaki, I'll leave you to that." Light jokes stepping back, he feared the fist that would surly hit him for that.

"Ew did you seriously just compare me to that weirdo?"

"Don't lie Misa you know you liked him." He teases.

"Not nearly as much as you did."

Light chose to ignore that comment, "Get the strawberry."

Chuckling Misa completed her order. After receiving her baked goods the couple left ignoring the chilling glare sent their way by one pissed off Takada.

* * *

><p>"Light, Misa oh my god you actually came here together for once, willingly!" Sayu shouts racing down the stairs to greet her brother and good friend.<p>

"Oh hush you." Misa chides jokingly as she pulled the other girl into a hug.

"So what brings you two here all of sudden?" Light's mother asks fearing the worse.

"Nothing really, we were just around, figured we would stop by and say hi."

"Yeah right you never just stop by to say hi." Sayu scoffs.

"Your sister has a point Light."

Light sighed; sometimes his family could be so difficult. Glancing down at Misa he found her giving him the just tell them look. He had planned on doing it in a cooler way but she had a point. They may as well get it over with.

"Alright you got us. We didn't just come here to say hi, in fact we have some pretty big news." He says placing his hands on Misa's stomach.

"Are you finally getting married?" Sayu asks.

"What are you talking about Sayu we've been engaged for months now?"

"Then where's her ring?" she asks bluntly.

"We just haven't gotten it yet." He replied slightly embarrassed. He really did feel bad about not getting her a ring yet or even making any attempt to talk about the actual wedding.

Sayu went to snap back with a rude remark but her mother cut her off, "Just let him talk Sayu."

"Thank you mother."

"No problem, now what's this news?" she asks excitedly.

"You're going to be a grandma!" they say in unison.

The two women eyes grew bigger as they stared at the couple in shock. They had to be joking.

"Seriously? But Misa I thought you couldn't have kids?" Sayu asks in disbelief.

"That's what I thought too but I am. We just got back from the doctors and look I have pictures!" she exclaims holding up the ultra sound pictures. After that they all made their way over to the couch to get comfortable before talking more about the baby.

"So how far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Have you thought of names?"

Misa chuckled, "The doctor said I'm about 7 and a half weeks in. We don't know the sex yet but I'll let you know when we do."

"We haven't even thought about names yet since it took so long for somebody to accept she was pregnant."

"Well what would you have done if doctors kept telling you that you were sterile since you were fifteen and then you found out I was pregnant?" Misa asks him.

"I would have asked you who the other guy was."

Misa rolls her eyes. She should have known Light would reply with a smartass remark. It was so like him. "See you wouldn't believe it possible either so you can't say anything to me anymore."

"Okay Misa, you're right."

"You're only saying that to shut her up." Sayu snickers.

"Who cares if it works." He replies earning himself a slap by all three women. "Geez I was only joking. No need to get so violent."

* * *

><p>Takada stormed into her apartment in anger. She hadn't been so pissed off since she found out Ryuuga was cheating on her with that Sayu floozy. Was Light lying to her or was the way he acted an act for Misa's sake? Takada couldn't tell and that's what bothered her. She didn't really care anymore if Light really loved her or not. It was only the power he offered that she cared about now and she was not going to give it up. He would not make a fool of her again either!<p>

In a rage she pulled out her scrap of death note and wrote the first three letters of Misa's name. Before she could write the a she realized what she was doing and stopped. Not only was she above such a petty murder but she knew Misa's death would be troublesome for Kira. It just wasn't worth it.

Taking in a deep breath Takada poured herself a glass of her favorite wine, and then about six more. As she was getting ready to consume the remains of the bottle her cell rang, it was T. It was another long list of names she had to write. It was very bothersome. Not to mention her vision was blurring due to the alcohol.

However Takada was not the type of woman to ignore her work so she pushed through. Once the last name was on the paper she ran it through the shredder and headed to bed. She was done with today. Hopefully tomorrow will prove to be better.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time since obtaining the Death Note Light questioned if he was doing the right thing. Could he really keep up creating his new world and deal with an infant? He could barely keep up the double life he had now adding a baby to the mix seemed damn near impossible. However he couldn't just stop either. He had already sacrificed too much. Not to mention he'd practically be announcing to the world he was Kira if suddenly the criminals stopped dying the moment he had a kid.

It was too much at one time. Light was use to things piling up and getting himself out of tight situations but he wasn't ready for this. He was beyond excited to finally be a father but he was also terrified at the same time. He had never been so scared about something in his entire life. Not even when his dad had held that gun to his head all those years ago. That was nothing compared to how he felt now. A child was much more frightening than a gun and much more trilling than writing names in the Death Note. Light was very conflicted about the whole thing.

Lying in bed he contemplated all this while gently rubbing Misa's stomach. He was in awe of how a baby was actually growing there, it was still so flat. Knowing that he helped create said baby just made it even more amazing. However he forgot that Misa was a light sleeper until she began to stir.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He mummers with a smile.

"Mmm it's kay." She slurs sleepily. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Just thinking about how different our lives are going to be after the baby's born. Hell how different they are now."

That woke Misa up completely, "I know, I'm so scared Light."

He shifted so that she now rested comfortably against his chest. The hand that seconds before was holding his head up was now running soothingly through her blond locks. "Me too Misa, me too."

They laid in silence for a while until Misa decided to change the topic to a lighter one. "So what do you hope we have, a boy or a girl?"

Light thought about it for a minute then answered, "Well both have their pros and cons but I want a boy more. I think a little girl would be dangerous."

"Why's that?" Misa asks chuckling.

"Because that's all I need, another female to keep me wrapped around their little finger."

Misa laughed, "So what makes a boy better?"

"Simple boys don't have that evil mind power girls have. They work for what they want unlike girls who bat their little eyes at you until you give into their every demand."

"That's so not true!" Misa denies with a pout.

"Mhmm whatever you say."

"So what are the cons of having a boy then?" she asks ignoring his pervious comment.

"There's a very high possibility he will end up like me."

"What do you mean? Handsome, charming, intelligent?" she asks kissing him in between words.

He smiles, "Not exactly."

She chose to ignore him in favor of kissing him some more. Running her hands through his silky hair she climbed on top of him deepening the kiss. Taking the hint Light began to slowly undress her. As they broke apart for air Misa took the opportunity to take charge. She pinned his arms down before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his toned chest. He let out a low growl as she nipped at one of his nipples playfully. Giggling Misa does the same to the other causing Light to throw his head back in pleasure.

"You like that huh?" she asks seductively in his ear before nibbling his earlobe. His reply was a deep moan.

Misa giggled again giddy from the power she felt from being in control for the first time. Normally Light would never allow something like this and would have already had her pinned down. It was a fantastic change but only if on a few occasions. Otherwise she would grow bored with it and it would cease being as fun.

Light too was enjoying the change. He wasn't particularly fond of not having control but seeing the look on Misa's face was worth it, just this once though. For tonight she can have her fun and he was just going to lay back and enjoy it. Tomorrow, he decided, he will put her in her rightful place.

"Misa, I want you." He whispered huskily raking his nails down her back.

She smiled down at him with lustful eyes moving one of her hands down to wrap around his member. He let out a throaty moan, bucking his hips in pleasure. Grinning triumphantly Misa descended down his chest kissing and nibbling in time to the movement of her hand. All the while relishing in the delicious sounds Light was making.

Everything was sexy and exciting until suddenly Misa broke down into tears. All pervious arousal either had was lost. As she was making her way to her desired destination Misa had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. All she saw was a disgusting monster on top of a tanned god looking like it was getting ready to devour him. Which Misa had planned on doing but the mental image she now had in her head ruined everything. How could Light even look at her right now?

Concerned and overly confused Light quickly shot up, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he did. He feared he may have pressed down too hard when he ran his nails down her back and hurt her. "Shh, Misa, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

She said nothing in reply, only buried her face in his chest. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She felt so ashamed. Her insecurities ruined everything. They were having such a great time and she destroyed it in seconds.

"What's wrong Misa?" he asks kissing her hair, "Please tell me what's wrong."

He received no answer.

"Was it something I did?"

Still no answer.

"Misa?"

His only reply back was a choked sob.

Realizing it was pointless trying to get her to talk Light just held her closely letting her cry. He placed random kisses in her hair and face wishing she would calm down. He was beginning to worry.

"I love you Misa."

She still didn't answer. Sighing Light gave up and just held her until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>After spending half of his night awake worrying about his fiancé Light really was in no mood to meet with Takada however the Task Force made him. He already knew that this was going to end badly. The woman was pissed at him, he knew this since she was very short with him when he had called her earlier, and yet he had to end things with her today. Light was actually a little nervous about this considering she had access to a death note. He wouldn't put it pass her to get pissed off even more and kill him. That's why it was with great effort that Light made his way up to the hotel room.<p>

The moment Light opened the door he was tempted to slam it back shut. Lounging on the couch was Takada wearing a sickly sweet smile on her face; her eyes however were filled with rage. "Hello Light."

"Takada, I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you for a while. I've had a lot to deal with lately." He says with a false apologetic smile.

"Oh? So much that you couldn't even so much as text me?"

"Yeah pretty much." He replies taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"What was so important then?" she asks rudely.

Light pretended to take a moment to gather his thoughts, he figured it would look more dramatic that way, and replied, "Misa's pregnant."

Takada stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Never would she have expected him to say that. She begun to feel awful about the way she's been acting. He was only doing what he felt was right and here she was acting like a spoiled brat. "Oh."

Light saw the remorse on her face and had to hold back his laughter. Women were just too easy sometimes. "Yeah it was a shock. We've been told for years she was unable to have children so I've had to handle this delicately."

"I understand Light. Please take all the time you need to settle things."

"Actually Takada that's what I'm here to talk to you about," He tells her solemnly. "You see I've decided to stay with Misa. I'm sorry but this is the last time we're going to see each other like this."

She was at a loss of words. This night was not going the way she imagined! He was supposed to grovel and beg for her forgiveness as she played hard to get. He was definitely not supposed to be breaking up with her!

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him get up to leave. He didn't even look back as he slammed the door behind him. She felt so used! Soon rage filled her completely and she began plotting her revenge. She was going to destroy that no good lying bastard!

The first plan of action was to let T know what kind of person Kira really is. A wicked smile graced her face as she left the room, cellphone in hand. She quickly dialed the number she was given to reach him and waiting impatiently for it to connect. He answered after the first ring.


	10. Chapter 10

The news of Kyomi Takada's death spread like wildfire. Every news station was speculating about what happened and what could make a woman with so much going for herself commit suicide. From what they all knew she was perfectly happy. The Task Force however thought they knew exactly what happened. Light dreaded going to work that morning but knew he had to face them eventually and the longer he put it off the guiltier he looked.

The messed up thing about it was Light didn't kill her. Neither did Misa. As far as they knew Takada truly committed suicide without any outside force driving her or Mikami got ahold of her. He figured that was it. He just didn't know why he would kill her so suddenly.

As he walked through the doors to his computer he could feel the suspicious glances from everyone in the room, even Matsuda looked at him with distrust. It was going to be one long, horrible day. Aizawa cleared his throat at that moment confirming that it was in fact going to be a long, horrible day.

"So Light, have you heard about Takada?" he asked to gage Light's reaction.

Deciding it would be best to keep his mouth shut, Light just nodded his head. He knew everything he said could and would be used against him and he didn't want to add to an already horrible situation. However it only severed to piss Aizawa off further.

"Funny how she commits suicide after you break up with her," Aizawa started.

"Really because I'm not laughing!" Light snaps shutting him up. It was an outburst none of them expected, especially from Light. Matsuda actually jumped a little at it.

"That's not what I meant." Aizawa muttered in embarrassment.

"I know but I'm not really in the mood for smart ass comments from you. In case you forgot I actually liked Takada. If it wasn't for Misa getting pregnant I would have stayed with her." Ok so it was a bit of a white lie but if it got them off his back he didn't care.

"Sorry."

After that a heavy silence filled the room. No one wanted to speak in fear of setting Light off again and Light just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe write a letter to Mikami asking him to take over so he didn't have to deal with this anymore. It was unrealistic but it gave him a slight comfort fantasizing about it.

An hour later the silence was broken by Near. Light was reluctant to answer but after a quick glance at everyone else in the room did. He sighed as he heard the mechanical voice fill the room. Light wanted L back! At least he was semi-reasonable and kind of fun to be around. Near on the other hand was just annoying.

"Hey can we not do this today?" Light asks interrupting what was sure to be some well thought out jab at him.

It was quiet for a minute before Near replied, "Why? Feeling guilty Kira?"

"Not really, I just don't feel like bothering with you today is all. Goodbye now."

With that he ended the connection and got up to leave. He was almost to the door when Matsuda stopped him. Light wanted to cry. He was way too overwhelmed to be dealing with him.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Dunno." Light said with a shrug as he left behind the stunned Task Force.

* * *

><p>Misa was in the bedroom fussing over her appearance when Light came home. She was so surprised to hear the door that she ran out to the living room in nothing but her panties clenching a baseball bat. Relieved to find Light standing at the door she lowered the bat with a sigh before shooting him her biggest smile which quickly turned into a frown upon seeing his expression. He was looking at her oddly with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't everyday one got to see their pregnant fiancé come running from the other room holding a bat in nothing but their panties.<p>

"I'm happy I wasn't someone else." Light says looking her up and down.

Misa blushed, "Why is that?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to see that much of you." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Well sorry to have to tell you this love but my doctor sees a lot more than this during most of my checkups."

Light let out a playful growl before attacking her neck his kisses. She let out a loud shriek of surprise before giggling. She loved when he acted this way. He was just happy to be able to let loose. Their happiness was cut short however when Light heard the T.V once again talking about Takada. He sighed heavily in the crook of Misa's neck before grabbing the remote. After shutting it off he threw the remote to the other side of the room and pulled Misa closer.

"Did she really kill herself?" Misa asked.

"It's possible but I think Mikami did it. I don't know why but I'm almost sure he did."

"Well either way it's awful timing. Work must have been horrible today. No wonder you're home so early." She muses.

"I don't wanna think about it anymore."

"Then allow me to help you forget." She smirks as she pulls him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After a week everyone had forgotten about Takada completely. She was quickly replace as Kira's spokesperson and from then on never talked about again. It was almost sad.<p>

Things at work didn't change though. Light still got suspicious glances from the others but had gotten better at ignoring them. Besides he had more important things to worry about like how in two days he was going to find out what gender his child was. It was strange to him how excited he was about that though it was nowhere near how happy Misa was. All she has been able to talk about the past few days was the baby, not that Light cared. It was such a carefree thing it made him feel normal again.

"This new spokesperson is horrible." Aizawa comments as the news came to a close.

"Eh maybe, but at least she's hot!" Matsuda adds.

"I think that's Kira's new aim." Ide says looking at Light as he did.

"Then Kira can't be Light. Not when he has such a beautiful woman at home." Matsuda jokes causing an awkward silence.

Light didn't know whether to be pissed at the comment or laugh. He chose to brush it off as a harmless statement. Deep down Light always expected that Matsuda was gay. In fact he had a strong suspicion that Matsuda liked him. He chose to ignore that suspicion however.

Aizawa cleared his throat breaking the silence, "Anyway back to business."

Matsuda groaned, "Do we have to? I mean really we're useless now, even Near said this. Just let him catch Kira as we pretend to help."

"Matsuda has a point. Why waste our energy on this?" Ide says resting his head on his arms.

"Because we've been working tirelessly on this case for over five years!" Light snaps, "Besides we've all lost too much to Kira just to let some kid take over."

"That's my point. We've worked so hard on this with nothing to show for it but a dead chief."

"Matsuda watch what you say!" Aizawa screams.

He looks over at Light apologetically, "Sorry Light. That was out of line."

"It's fine Matsuda, I understand your frustration but still we can't just give up."

"I don't know I have to agree with Matsuda on this." Ide mutters.

Mogi just grunts. None of them could tell if it was in agreement or not. Light looked at them all in mock disappointment. In reality he was happy they have all pretty much given up. It would make things much easier on him.

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Look how about this. You just admit you're Kira and promise to stop killing people and we won't throw you in jail? In fact we will let you live out the rest of your life in peace." Ide offers.

Light seriously debated it but knew better than to trust them. Otherwise he'd have jumped on that offer in an instant. That would have been perfect for him. He'd be able to raise his child in peace without having to worry about anyone ever finding out it was him all along.

"Like hell!" Aizawa says proving what Light thought.

"I think that's fair." Matsuda chimes in.

A huge argument broke out after that. It had escalated quickly to the point that a couple of them were close to throwing hits. It was obvious that they weren't going to get any work done today.

"Alright stop!" Light yells getting everyone's attention. "Since it's obvious if we spend any more time here we're going to end up killing each other let's just call it a day. We can come back tomorrow and pretend this never happened."

They mumble in agreement and leave. Thankful for the silence Light leans back in chair and just relaxes. He hasn't had much alone time so it was wonderful just to sit there in peace. Using the opportunity he began sorting through his thoughts trying to find the solution to his problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm such a horrible person for not updating sooner. =[ So to make it up to you guys I'm going to let you choose the gender of Light and Misa's baby.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The couple stared intensely at the monitor in front of them trying to make sense of the images it showed. They waited in anticipation for the nurse to explain to them what the hell they were looking at. Then finally after what felt like hours Misa snapped.

"Well are you going to tell me what the fuck I'm having or are you just going to stare at the screen all day like a dumbass?"

"Well someone is hormonal." The nurse whispers farther pissing the blond off.

"Say one more thing bitch and I will cut you!"

"Misa!" Light shouts embarrassed.

Misa shuts up but continues to glare at the other woman making said woman incredibly nervous. She began stuttering as she finally explained to the couple what they were having and how she could tell. Light took in what she was saying since Misa lost interest after hearing the gender. Instead she went to work thinking up the perfect name.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after leaving the hospital they arrived at Light's mother's to pass on the news. Misa was so excited that she was bouncing up and down on the couch anxiously waiting for them to sit down. Light too was about ready to explode with excitement though he was much better at containing it.<p>

"So what has you two so excited?" Light's mother asks.

"We just found out what we're having!"

"You mean it's not a baby?" Sayu asks sarcastically earning her a slap on the shoulder from the bouncing blond.

"Oh shut up you know what I meant!"

Sayu laughs, "So? You gonna tell us?"

"It's a boy! I'm going to have a little baby boy who's going to be just as smart and handsome as his father!" Misa exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two." Sachiko smiles happy for the news.

"That's great! Do you know what you're going to name him yet?" Sayu asks.

Misa nods her head enthusiastically before shooting Light a look that said you tell them. He smiles at her before taking in a deep breath dragging out the time. He enjoyed watching as his mother and sister sat at the edge of their seats waiting for him to speak.

"Lawliet."

"Huh? Why such a weird name?" Sayu asks looking at the two oddly. The look on her mother's face showed she agreed.

"It was the name of a close friend of ours." Misa explains with a small smile.

"Oh well that's sweet of you." Sachiko says still not liking the name.

"Yeah well it was between that and Ryuzaki." Light tells them.

"I like Ryuzaki better." Sayu says.

"Who cares it's not your kid." Light says with a small glare.

"So it's my nephew!"

"Doesn't matter Misa and I already agreed on Lawliet and that is what he shall be named."

"Fine but when your kid gets picked on at school don't complain." Sayu says.

"Sayu that's not a nice thing to say!"

"Sorry mom but I know if I was a kid and there was some guy named Lawliet at my school I'd make fun of his name, just saying."

"That's because you're a terrible person." Misa says hitting Sayu with a pillow.

"Whatever I'm just speaking the truth but if you want your son to grow up to hate you by all means name him Lawliet."

"Not going to happen because he'll know the story behind his name and feel proud." Light tells her.

"Whatever you say brother."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Misa was out buying herself something yummy to eat to satisfy the cravings she had. Sadly though she never made it to the nearby bakery. On her way there she was grabbed and thrown into a dark car. Terrified not only for her life but for the life of her unborn child as well she began screaming as loud as she could.<p>

"Please be quiet Ms. Amane I'm not going to hurt you." A deep voice said from the front of the car. It did nothing to calm Misa, it only served to frighten her more.

"Please just let me go!" she begged wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

"Sorry I can't do that but I can promise you that I mean no harm."

"You expect me to believe that after grabbing me from off the street and throwing me in a car?" she asks in hysterics. She received no reply from her kidnapper deepening her fear.

"Can I at least call my boyfriend; let him know I'm ok? He worries about me you know."

"He will be contacted when we reach our destination." The voice said.

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous! If you can't give me a decent answer then let me go!" she demands.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Well is there anything you can do you worthless piece of shit?" she screams her hormones kicking in.

She was ignored again which pissed her off. All fear had flown of the door and now the only feeling she had was anger and it was growing with each passing second. So running on nothing but emotion and all common sense be damned, Misa began kicking at the back of the seat as hard as she could screaming incoherently.

"Will you stop please?" the voice asked trying to stay calm.

"Sorry, can't do that." She mocks giving the seat a particularly hard kick.

The car came to a sudden stop before Misa knew what was happening the man turned around and grabbed her foot. Anger was etched into every line on his face. Though scared Misa refused to show her fear and simply glared at the man, committing his name and face to memory.

"Calm down now or I will be forced to shoot you!" the man seethes.

"I'll calm down when you take me home."

"That is not going to happen so stop acting like a brat!"

"No you don't understand I have to go home!" she shouts kicking her foot out of the man's grasp.

Aggravated by her actions the man pulls his gun out from his pocket and holds it to her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Misa froze, all attention focused on the barrel of the gun. In that moment she truly felt that she was going to die. That is until the man smiled. It was then that Misa realized her kidnapper wasn't a man but a teenage boy, a very cute teenage boy at that.

"Are you going to calm down now?" he asks a bright smile lighting up his features.

She nodded in response too shocked to do much else.

"Good," He sighs pulling the gun away from her head. "I really didn't want to shoot such a pretty face."

Misa was silent after that trying to figure a way out of her current situation. Her kidnapper however was in the front seat obnoxiously whistling. After a while it began to annoy Misa so much she was close to kicking his chair again. She thought better of it though and decided to distract him instead.

"Umm excuse me, Mister Kidnapper. Is there any way we could stop and get some super fudgy brownies please?" she asks.

"You can call me Matt. Mister Kidnapper's not something I wish to be called. And I dunno about super fudgy but I can stop a get you a brownie I suppose." He said shooting her a dazzling smile through the rearview mirror.

Misa blush slightly as she said her thanks then went back to being silent. Inside she was fuming. She had Light so why was she here blushing over some other guy! It pissed her off and made her even more desperate to get out of the car. Minutes later he pulled into a burger joint. All previous thoughts flew from her mind as she stared hungrily at the menu.

"So do you want anything else or just a brownie?" Matt asked.

"I'd like the super deluxe burger, an extra-large order of bacon cheese fries, an extra-large Dr. Pepper, an order of mini tacos, and a chocolate milk shake too please!" she chirps happily almost drooling from the thought of all the yummy food. "Actually make that two super deluxe burgers."

Matt stared at her in disbelief but got her everything she asked for anyway. He figured whatever she didn't eat he could have later. Besides her eyes were lit up with excitement at the thought of the food and she just looked so cute he couldn't help but give in.

After getting the food he pulled into a secluded spot before handing her, her order. He heard her tear into her food before he even had time to pull his burger out. Looking back at her he then watched in both horror and fascination as she practically inhaled her food. Feeling rude he quickly looked away and began to slowly eat his own food wondering how such a small body could handle so much.

"Ah that was delicious!" Misa squeals before licking the fudge from the brownie off her fingers. Matt stared at her in wonder noticing that she ate EVERYTHING! He really couldn't figure out how it was even possible.

"Hmm is something wrong? You're looking at me funny."

"Sorry it's just, you ate all that?" he says eyes wide in amazement.

"Huh? Well yeah I was really hungry."

"But even I can't eat that much food."

"Are you calling me fat?!" She asked getting angry.

"What? Of course not! I'm just trying to figure out how so much food can fit in such a tiny body."

"Oh well it's probably the baby. I never ate that much until I got pregnant." She replies placing her hand lovingly over her stomach. "Apparently he has the appetite of the guy he's named after."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Fuck me!" Matt suddenly shouts pulling a phone out of his pocket. "He didn't tell me that. Fuck! I never would have agreed to this if I had known. I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay, not many people know. I really shouldn't have told you but you don't seem like a bad person." Misa says giving him a smile. The food had put her in an overly joyous state.

"Still I'm really sorry."

"Does that mean you'll bring me home?" she asked giving him puppy eyes.

"Eh sorry but I can't do that. See it's been a long time since I had in action if you know what I mean and I was promised some if I were to bring you so can't do that. I promise though you and your baby will be fine."

"And I can contact Light?" she asked with a pout.

"Yeah once we get to our destination."

"How long will that be?"

"About ten minutes." He said checking a watch Misa just noticed.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Light was beginning to worry. Misa promised she would call him back when she got home but that was well over an hour ago and still nothing. If she didn't call soon he was going to go out looking for her. It wasn't like her to not call so he automatically jumped to the worst conclusion. In his mind he envisioned horrible things happening to her which only served to worry him more. However he never considered that her phone call would make him feel worse.<p>

Right as Light was about to leave to go look for her his phone rang. Upon seeing Misa's name a picture on the screen he breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. Now he could relax a bit and perhaps even get some work done.

"Hey, what took so long?" he asks answering the phone.

"Is that anyway to greet your fiancé?" a deep voice asked which defiantly did not belong to Misa.

Light took a quick look around the room before quickly darting out the door. "Who the hell are you and where's Misa?"

"Oh don't worry she's fine. Though I must say I think you may have some competition now. She's totally been flirting with me for the past 20 minutes." The voice said smugly.

"I have not! Stop lying you jerk and let me talk to him!" Light heard Misa shouting in the background. He smiled into the phone, at least now he knew she was okay.

"You should do as the lady asks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was gonna let you talk to her anyway."

There was the faint sound of the phone being passed and then, "Light!"

"Misa are you okay? Who is that guy? What the hell's going on?" He asked in a rush.

Misa giggled, "Don't worry Light I'm completely fine. I'm not totally sure about what's going on but I can promise you that I'll be okay. So please don't worry about me. I'll be home as soon as I can, promise."

"I don't like this Misa."

"I know and I don't either but due to certain circumstances I think it's best we just ride this out. There's no use putting ourselves in unneeded danger. I'm doing this because it's what I feel is best for the baby." She replies.

"I understand but still I'm going to worry about you Misa. I don't know who this guy is and what he's capable of. At the very least I want a phone call from you every day, no exceptions. Just so I always know you're alright."

Misa looked over at Matt silently asking if that was okay. He nodded his head yes. "Of course I will!"

"Good, that makes me feel a little bit better. I still hate this situation though." He pouts into the phone.

"So do I. I miss you so much already." Misa says shooting daggers at Matt who was making puking sounds in the background.

"Me too Misa, me too. Look I don't want to cut this short but I would like to talk to the guy a bit. I have a few questions that need answered."

"Okay sure. I love you."

"I love you too Misa." He replies.

Smiling Misa quietly handed Matt the phone before making her way over to lounge on the couch.

"Yes?" Matt asks in a teasing voice.

"Who are you?"

"The names Matt." He replies.

"Why did you take Misa?"

"I was asked to by someone very important to me. Actually the asshole should be here not but of course he's not." Matt begins to rant.

"And who would that person be?"

"Ah sorry but I can't tell you that."

"Alright then can you tell me what they want with Misa?" Light asks growing annoyed.

"Aw come on don't act like you don't know. How disappointing coming from the guy who managed to take out L."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Light replies coyly.

"Oh I'm sure you don't. Though I suppose you had an advantage being his secret lover and all." Matt says matter of factly surprising both Light and Misa.

"Who told you that?"

"No one did. I had the unpleasant experience of seeing it for myself. One night long ago I finally managed to successfully hack into L's security camera's. I only did so since I heard that one of his Kira suspects was a really hot blond girl. I wanted to see this beauty myself however I made the mistake of choosing the wrong room only to find L getting fucked by his main suspect." Matt explains in a sarcastic tone.

"You have no proof of that."

"I do actually. See I recorded it so if you would like I could send the video to you. Ooh or better yet I'll send it to everyone at the Task Force."

"That's not necessary. So I take it then you too were one of L's successors?" Light asks seriously pissed off.

"Yup third. Which by the way, since I already have you on the phone, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you. Did you even care about L?" Matt asks not really caring for an answer just wanting to piss Light off even more.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So you did? Alright then so why did you kill him?" he asks.

"I didn't kill L, a shinigami did."

"Sure, sure whatever you say Kira." Matt replies waving his hand.

"I'm not Kira."

"Look if you're going to say that at least make it sound believable."

"Whatever I have work to do, you make sure Misa stays okay and we won't have a problem." Light said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone Light punched the wall out of anger. With each new successor comes a bigger headache. Light was growing tired of it. He had enough to deal with already he really didn't need a bunch of little kids making it worse. Now more than ever Light missed L.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Misa was jolted awake. When her surrounding became clear she found Light staring anxiously down at her. He smiled brightly seeing that she was fine. She couldn't help smiling back. Not even questioning how he was there. It didn't matter to her. Nothing really did when Light was around.

"Come on Misa. I'm getting you out of here." He says pulling her out of the bed she was lying in.

"What happened to Matt?" she asked.

"Dead."

"Aw you didn't need to go that far. He was nice." She pouted feeling bad for the guy. All he wanted was his boyfriend's attention.

"No one will ever get away with trying to take you from me." He replied turning around and kissing her deeply.

Misa melted into the kiss no longer caring about anything. She was back besides her Light. The happy moment was ruined however when a shooting pain ran across her stomach. She screamed out in agony, gripping Light's shoulders tightly to keep herself up.

"Misa! Misa! What's wrong? What's happening? Misa!" Light screams frantically.

"The baby." Was all she said before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Light panicked as he sped to the hospital. Misa wasn't due for at least another two months! He didn't know what he would do if something bad happened to either of them. Trying to push the bad thoughts away Light called everyone he could think of.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours later Light sat beside Misa on her hospital bed. Both were staring lovingly down at a small bundle in her arms. Lawliet Yagami, though premature, was a perfectly healthy baby boy. Within minutes of arriving at the hospital Misa had woken up and soon given birth to a beautiful son. It amazed even the doctors how fast and smoothly the birth was. Misa didn't think much of it. She just lumped it up with Lawliet being a miracle.<p>

Beside the new parents were Light's mother and Sayu who watched with joy as the couple made cooing sounds at the new addition to the family.

"They look so happy." Sayu whispers to her mother.

"A baby will do that."

* * *

><p>Outside the room stood the Task Force. They all looked around at each other awkwardly until Masuda finally broke the silence.<p>

"Do you guys truly believe a monster like Kira could look so peaceful like that?" he asked making the rest feel even more awkward.

Of course they all pretty much knew by now that Light was definitely Kira but now that he had a child they found themselves torn. Should they arrest him and leave a child fatherless or should they pretend to not know and see how things play out? It was a difficult decision none of them wanted to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

The world had forgotten the terrible rein of Kira. Crime rate was up by 70 percent and it was as if those long years of terror never happened. No one even mentioned the name. It was barely even a memory for most. Even those who were once so closely entwined with the case have moved on with their lives.

Aizawa was new police chief, Mogi had been remarried and retired from police work. He now worked as a chef at an upscale restaurant. Ide still worked for the force but was now working on making a family of his own. And Masuda had quit to pursue a career as an actor. Though he was terrible he had quite a fan base. All in all the former Kira Task Force members were happy with life.

Mello and Near however were a different story. Upon arriving home and finding Matt lying dead on the floor Mello fell into such a depression that he soon took his own life. As for Near, after years of no new sign from Kira his other member left the SPK leaving him alone. The anger he felt from this lead him to become an alcoholic. One night after stumbling out drunk he was ran over by a car. He died instantly.

Now for who really matter, Light and Misa. Soon after Lawliet was born the two decided to give up the life of Kira. They relinquished ownership of the Death Note and went on with their lives happily. Light was a successful detective and Misa's career as an Idol had progressed even more.

* * *

><p>It was Lawliet's first day of school. Light and Misa could not be prouder of their little boy. He had grown to be just as smart and handsome as his father with his mother's charm. They could not love the boy more. He was their everything.<p>

"How do you want your eggs cooked sweetie?' Misa asked the boy as she made them all breakfast.

"Over easy please." Lawliet replied, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

"And you love?" she asked Light.

"Same." He replied leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She nodded finishing off the food and bringing it over to the table. They ate in a comfortable silence until it was just about time to take Lawliet to school for the first time.

"Are you excited about your first day?" Light asks taking everyone's dirty plate and placing it in the sink.

"Yes, I'm very excited! I can't wait to make friends!"

"And learn." Light added.

"Yeah that too daddy." Lawliet says smiling up at his father brightly.

"Just remember to be a good boy and have lots of fun, okay." Misa chirps in placing a small kiss on her son's head. "Now hurry and put your shoes on. We have to get going."

"Yes Mamma."

Once he was all dressed and ready to go Misa got emotional and began to cry. "My little boy has grown up so fast!"

"Yeah before long he'll be getting married and starting his own family." Light added staring proudly at his son.

"Oh come on guys. I'm not that old yet!" Lawliet cries embarrassed.

The two laugh and usher the little boy out of the house and into the car. Once they arrive at the school Lawliet kisses his parents goodbye on the cheek and runs to the doors of the school. Before heading inside he waves goodbye to his parents once more before disappearing into the school.

**The End**


End file.
